


Hunt You Down Without Mercy, or How Victor Creed Became an Avenger

by LadyLustful



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Creed is a vicious-minded bastard mercernary but can be good too for enough money, Creed is an Avenger, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Tony Stark snarks, mentions of Metallica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in five, four, three, two and one sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt You Down Without Mercy, or How Victor Creed Became an Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "American Creed". But that one's better, it has grilled Nazis with fries and lettuce.

Five...

"The US needs you,Mr Creed."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

The woman who looks, smells and acts like Black Widow quirks an eyebrow.

"And by needs you, I mean is willing to pay you well for your service. Besides, I'm sure Jimmy will be happy to hear you're a hero now."

Four...

"There is a rumour that the infamous serial killer Sabretooth has joined the Avengers, care to comment?"

Tony grins at the reporter in a that charming way he has.

"Oh, there are much worse than him on the team. The Merchant of Death for example."

Three...

Creed does not trust his new team in the same way he distrusts anyone. But they are formidable allies in a fight and tolerable company out of it. Even Stark, who calls him Grumpy Cat and could possibly outbabble even Wade.

Two...

Stark insists they need a theme song and that it should be Metallica's "All Nightmare Long". Come to think of it, "hunt you down without mercy..." nicely descibes what they do to various threats, but really lacks subtlety (and that's saying something coming from Sabretooth).

One...

"What the fucking fuck makes you think that pissing off Black Widow, Sabretooth, Thor, Captain America and Tony Fucking Stark at the same fucking time was in any way a smart move?"


End file.
